The start of something new
by Godiispaj
Summary: Ruff and Tuff is throwing a party. The teens plays truth or dare and the band between Hiccup and Astrid gets stronger.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Astrid's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Pov/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Come on /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"guys/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"! /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Meet/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" at my house at /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"seven/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''. Ruff /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hey/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"it's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" my house!'' Tuff /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"They/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"started/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" fighting and all the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"others/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"went/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"home/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to get ready for the party. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Sorry /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"but/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"can't/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" come /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"with/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"me./spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"..'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"when/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"came/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"home/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"purred/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"little/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"laid/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" down /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"watching/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"when/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color:  
inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"took/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" stuff-a pair /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"comortable/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"shoes/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"He/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"walked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"outside/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"went/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" straight to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Ruff's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"tuff's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" house. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"He went in and saw that everyone was there. As usuall Sno/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"tlout was trying to flirt wit/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"h Astrid./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Hiccup!'' she said and came to me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Hi Astrid,'' He said and smiled a little. ''What did I miss?''/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Not much...'' they were very close to each other and looked into each/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"others/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"eyes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"they liked to be close to each other. But they were interrupted by/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Snotlout/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"'s /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"jealousy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Lets play truth or dare!'' he said. Everyone sat down in a ring./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''I'll start!'' Snotlout said. ''Astrid if you would have to kiss someone who would it be?'' Astrid already knew the answer. Snotlout turned his head to fishlegs. ''I alredy know that it'll be me..'' he said. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Don't be so sure...'' Fishlegs said and pointed at Astrid./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"She already was in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Hiccups lap. ''Astrid what are you..'' Hiccup couldn't end his sintence before her lips was on his/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", they were soft and smooth/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", it felt good for both of them/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". When she stopped they both blushed. Astrid didn't move away from Hiccup's lap. He looked at her confused but she looked away. It wasn't hard to see that Snotlout was jealous/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Tuff broke the tention. ''Hey why don't you guys sleep over?'' He said. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Sure...'' everyone said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"The girls slept in Ruff's room and the boys in Tuff's./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Hiccup couldn't sleep. All he was thinking about was that something bad was gonna happen, to him or to Toothless. Hiccup went outside and satdown on a big rock. He suddenly heard something and turned around. There was Astrid. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Can't sleep?'' he asked/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''No...'' she started, ''Hiccup that kiss...''/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''I know it didn't mean anything'' he finished. Astrid looked down at the ground. Hiccup looked at her for a while. Then she suddenly looked up and kissed him. She slowely opened her mouth and so did Hiccup/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", their tounges were dancing with each other/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"After a while Hiccup ripped away from Astrid. ''What is it?'' Just after that she saw it. It was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Alvin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" that had token him. He screamed for help-''Astrid! Toothless!''/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Hiccup!'' Astrid said before she couldn't see him. Right after that Toothless came. He tried to fly but he couldn't. He looked at Astrid with sad eyes. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Astrid got really mad. ''Stormfly!'' she shouted and in a second she was there. ''Okey so this is what we're gonna do, I'll ride Toothless and stormly you'll fly under us so you can catch us if we crash.''They both answered with an purr. ''Oh and you guys go get the other ones, we are gonna need some backup, but hurry.'' She said and looked worried. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"In a minute everyone was there. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Why did we have to come?'' Fishlegs asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Hiccup have been kidnapped... And we have to save him...'' she said and in a second everyone was ready to fly, except Astrid. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''What's wrong?'' Ruff asked. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''I don't know how to fly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Toothless...'' she said./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Toothless looked at her and touched the little bag on his saddle/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" with his nose/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". Astrid opened it and looked at the paper that was in it. There was the instructions on how to fly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Toothless, all the settings and everything that he knew about /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"N/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"ight furys. Then she read the back out loud. ''For Astrid if I ever die''/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Now she was filled with anger but was a little bit happy. He was gonna give her Toothless if he died. Everyone looked at her as a tear ran down her cheek. ''Let's go!'' she said and jumped up on Toothless. ''Are you ready bud?'' He gave her a face that said -I was born ready- It took a while for Astrid to learn how to fly Toothless but after a while she got it right. Everyone else was behind her. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Toothless do you think you can find him by scent?'' He /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"grunted/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" in answer and started fly faster./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccups/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Pov/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"He/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"looked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"around/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" dark./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"And it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"felt/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" like /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" on a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"boat/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" ''I /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"will/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" never /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"see/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"again/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", or my /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"friends/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"... or...Astrid..'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"thought/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Suddenly/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" a door /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"opened/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position:  
0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"there/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", Alvin.. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"backed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"into/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"wall/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Hahaha... /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Are/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" still /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scared/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Oh Thor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you're/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"supposed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to be an viking? Hahaha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;".'' Alvin /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Let/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"me/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"out/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"!'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"roared/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Oh /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"I'll/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"let/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" go... /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"When/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"give/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"me/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Night/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fury/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;".''/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"That/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"won't/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"happen/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"!''/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Well/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"then/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"...'' Alvin /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"locked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the door /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"again/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sat/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" down and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"found/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"something/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" on the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"floor/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". It /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"out/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"metal/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"but/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"could/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"bend/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"easy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"He/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"walked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to the lock on the door. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"After/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"minute/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" or /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"two/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color:  
inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"unlocked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the door and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"snuck/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"out/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"room/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"were/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Alvin and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"friend/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"He/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"hid/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"listened/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''So /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"what/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"are/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"we/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"gonna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" do /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"with/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the boy?'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"someone/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Lets/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"kill/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"him/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"!'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"another/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"First/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"we/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"gonna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" get to the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Night/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fury/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Then/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"can/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" do /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"whatever/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"want/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;".'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"He/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"could/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"hear/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Alvin. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"made/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"squeking/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" sound and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"everyone/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"heard/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" it. ''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Huh/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"?'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"they/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". ''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"It's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the boy, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"escaped/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"!'' Alvin /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"everyone/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ran/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"him/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ran/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" as fast as /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"could/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"found/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"way/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"out/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"But/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"there/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"even/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"more/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" doors /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"out/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" fast /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"surrounded/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" by vikings. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Two/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"them/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style:  
solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ripped/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" in /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" arms and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"pushed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"him/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" down on /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"knees/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". Alvin /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"grabbed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sword/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and just /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"when/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"about/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to swing it a plasma blast hit /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sword/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"flew/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" back. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"looked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"up/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"saw/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" dragon /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ridden/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" by/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Astrid. Later /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"saw/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"everyone/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"else/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Astrid's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Pov/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Astrid /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"flew/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" down to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"H/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"iccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and at the same /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"time/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"shot/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"around/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"him/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" so /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"everyone/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"would/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" back off. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"When/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"strid and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"landed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"they/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" just /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"stared/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" at /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"each/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"other/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width:  
1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"After/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"while/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Astrid /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"jumped/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" off /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"hugged/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" for a long /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"time/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''I /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"knew/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"I'm/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"dead/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"..'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''No /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you're/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" not, and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"thank/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"...'' /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Astrid and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"again/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"pulled/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" apart /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"but/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"this/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"time/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"... It /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Astrid /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" in /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"danger/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". Alvin /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"had/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"knife/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"pointed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" at /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"her/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"neck/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Give/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"me/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Night/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fury/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" or /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"I'll/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"kill/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"her/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;",'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"Astrid /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"tried/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to get /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"out/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the grip /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"but/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" it /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"didn't/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"work/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"She/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"looked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" back and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"saw/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" all the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"other/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" dragon /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"riders/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"She/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"could/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"see/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"saw/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"them/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"too/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color:  
inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"You're/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" not /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"getting/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"any/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"them/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"!'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"He/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and the second /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"after/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hookfang/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"attacking/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"him/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"with/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fire/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"let/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" go /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Astrid and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"went/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to all /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"their/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color:  
inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"weapons/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". Astrid /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"struck/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" for /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"breath/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"I'll/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"take/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" over /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" from /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"now/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"take/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Stormfly,'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and just /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"before/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"gonna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" fly /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"away/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"she/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"stopped/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"him/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"She/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"threw/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"him/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"flying/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"suit/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"smiled/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"answer/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". In a second Stormfly and Astrid /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" back /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"up/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" in the sky. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Snotlout/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hookfang/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"will/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"destroy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"their/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"weapons/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Fishlegs/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"M/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"eatlug/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" make sure /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"if/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"someone/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"need/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"help/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"then/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"help/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;", Ruff and Tuff /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261"  
style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"burn/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" down /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"their/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"ships/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and Astrid, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"you'll/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"help/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"me/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"find/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" all the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"other/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" dragons and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"free/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"them/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;".'' /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and Astrid /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"couldn't/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"help/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"but/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"smil/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"e/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"While/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"other/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"one/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"doing/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"their/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"job/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Astrid and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"flew/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to Alvins camp. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Come on bud, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"it's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"now/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" or never..'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"jumped/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"of/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"with/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"flyingsuit/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" on. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"He/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"flew/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" down fast and in last second /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"slowed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" down and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"landed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"landed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"great/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". Astrid /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"couldn't/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" land /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"because/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"she/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and Stormfly /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"had/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"watch/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" so /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Alvin /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"didn't/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" come /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"riding/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" on a dragon. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"freed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" all the dragons and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"placed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" bombs /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"around/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"whole/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" camp. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''Plasma blast!'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Toothless/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sat/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fire/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to the bombs. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"They/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" got /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"out/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" from the camp /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"with/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" the explosion /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"behind/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"them/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". The bombs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sat/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"fire/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"whole/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" camp. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"When/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"they/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"came/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" back to the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"others/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" Alvin and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width:  
1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"friends/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"sat/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" on an /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"treeplank/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" in the /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"water/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". All dragon /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"riders/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"laughed/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"flew/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"home/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". Astrid and /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"was/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"standing/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"next/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" to /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"each/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"other/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". Astrid /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"punched/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"him/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" on /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"side/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". ''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Ouch/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;",'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"he/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"That's/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" for /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"scaring/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"me./spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"...'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"couldn't/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"say/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"anything/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"before/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"her/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" lips /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"touched/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"his/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;".. ''And /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"that's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" for /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"everything/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"else/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Hiccup/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"smiled/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" at /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"her/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="SV-SE"span class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"''/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"Goodnight/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;"'' /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"she/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"said/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"before/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"everyone/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"walked/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"into/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: transparent; background-image: url(data:image/gif; base64,r0lgodlhbqaeajecap/8aaaaaaaaaach5baeaaaialaaaaaafaaqaaaiilgaxcchrtcgaow==); background-color: inherit; background-position: 0% 100%; background-repeat: repeat-x;"their/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX206435261" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-color: inherit;" houses./span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
